


Up in Smoke

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no fire, but the smoke can still give Abby the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up in Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #424 "smoke"

“Abby,” said McGee, as he entered the lab, “Please tell me you have something.”

She turned, smiling. “Let me guess, Gibbs is getting cranky?”

“Abs…”

“I have something,” she said. “Did you know that when something burns, you don’t actually need any ash remnants to determine what it was?”

"I did not,” said McGee.

“It’s true. And my analysis of the smoke particles left on the wall _above_ the supposed fire finished just before you came in.”

“You know what it was?”

Abby grinned and handed him a print-out. “There you go.”

He kissed her cheek. “Thanks, Abs.”

“Anytime, Timmy.”

THE END


End file.
